Forever A Victim
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: Rachel Berry was his best friend. He was there to protect her, watch out for her, and make sure she would never be harmed. When she comes to school acting differently, he can sense somethings wrong. All reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm trying this out. If you like it, and wish for me to continue, feel free to let me know.**

**Word Count: 1,211**

**Rating: T (May Change)**

**Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Mike and More.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, Rach! Wait up!" Mike yelled, running towards his friend.

"Oh, Mike. Hi." Rachel said. She looked down when he attempted to make eye contact.

"Okay, what did I do now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, perplexed.

Mike gave her a don't-try-to-fool-me look. "C'mon, you've been avoiding me all day. We _always _have lunch together, so why not today?"

"I was... uh, b-busy."

"Rach?" He said concerned. "What's wrong? You've been down all day."

"I have to go; Finn's probably waiting for me." She said turning around, starting to leave.

He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back. "Rach, you know you can talk to me right? You're my best friend."

She nodded, and smiled slightly. "Mike, I'm fine, there's no need to worry." She turned and exited the main entrance of McKinley High.

"Dude, what's up with Rachel?" Sam asked, coming out from one of the classrooms. "Why wasn't she at lunch?"

"I don't, but something's bothering her, I can tell." Mike replied, still looking at the doors.

"Well, you ready to go? You're my ride, remember?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. My mum will kill me if I'm late."

They started walking. "How are things with you and Tina?" Sam asked.

"Uh, we kinda broke up." Mike said scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"We just kinda went our separate ways. We've been growing further apart over the past few months anyway." He paused. "What 'bout you and Quinn?"

"Ah... she's cheating on me."

"Wow, harsh. Who with?"

"Finn."

Mike stopped. "Who?"

"Finn."

"That bastard."

Sam looked at him confused.

"Rachel's going out with him."

"I thought they split."

"Nah, Finn begged for her back the next day." Mike said. "I'm so gonna kill him." God he hated the guy even more now. He was a blind idiot. He couldn't believe Rachel ran straight back to him after he cheated on her with Santana, and now he's doing it again with Quinn. What was his problem?

The two of them got into Mike's older sister Grace's BMW M3 Coupe. His car was at the mechanics, so he'd begged her to let him borrow her car. She said no. Luckily she was gonna be away for the next week... so he took it anyway.

"Sweet ride." Sam said, admiring the car.

"It's my sisters."

"I thought your sister was 9."

"My other sister's you idiot."

"Oh right. My bad."

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a splitting head ache. She rolled over in her bed, and sighed in relief when she realised Finn must have ditched before she woke up. She looked at the clock. <em>6:55. <em>

"Shit." She jumped out of bed, and ran to her bathroom. She hoped in, already naked and took a 2 minute shower. Mike was supposed to pick her up at 7. She dried herself off and put on some clothes, then brushed her hair.

"Ouch." She winced as she realised how much her sides hurt from last night. She ran out of her room and downstairs.

"You're awake. Breakfast's on the table." Nick said. She looked at her older cousin then sat down to eat. Her dad's were in Australia for a business trip as of yesterday morning, and they made him come over and baby sit her. She didn't get it; she _was _17, _not_ 6. At least Nick was laid back, which was why she was surprised to see breakfast ready.

She ate her last pancake, just as she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly wiped her face and got up. "Thanks for breakfast Nick." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran to get the door.

"No probs. Get up on time tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing." She said opening the door to see Mike standing there.

"Ready to go?" He asked with the usual cute grin on his face.

"Yup." She said going outside.

"Be back by 5 Rachel." Nick called out.

"I know!" She called back. They were going to the opening of the new art gallery today. Finn had been pissed when she told him she couldn't go out with him because of this. She was surprised to be honest, he wasn't as angry as she thought he'd be.

Mike opened the door for her, and she went and sat inside. He closed the door behind her and ran round to the driver's side.

"Whose car is this?" She asked when he'd gotten in. Instead of his 1968 Chevy Camaro, his dad had bought him for his sixteenth birthday; it was a BMW -she didn't know what type though-.

"Grace's." He replied, turning the ignition on.

"I thought you said she wouldn't lend you her car."

"She didn't." He smirked.

"Oh." She laughed.

It was a 20 minute drive there, which was mostly filled with awkward silence. Usually they'd talk non-stop, but Rachel was scared while she was talking she'd feel the pain in her sides, and suddenly stop. Mike would ask her what was up -like yesterday- but she didn't want to tell him. He didn't need to know.

She looked down at her knees when they stopped at the lights just outside of McKinley High. She almost swore when she saw the bruises just below where her skirt stopped. Damn, she grabbed the wrong skirt. A mixture of purple, blue and yellow shaded her skin. She wondered if Mike had noticed. No, he would've said something. Finn would kill her if he saw how careless she was being. She instinctively tried to pull her skirt down a bit.

Phew, now you could barely see it.

"We're here." Mike said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He parked the car in one of the vacant spots. Finn hated her coming to school with him, but she said it would be suspicious if she suddenly stopped, since it'd been a tradition ever since he'd gotten his license. Rachel had a license, but she hadn't been able to save up enough to buy the car she wanted yet. Her dad's thought it was best if she worked for it. She agreed, but she still wished she had one. Mike always offered money, but she kept denying the donations. She was determined to do this on her own, she was so close anyway.

"Rachel?" Mike asked hesitantly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um... sure. What about?"

He looked kinda nervous, which wasn't usual for Mike, he was always so confident, except when it came to singing. "It's about Finn."

Shit.

"Uh... wh-what about him?" She tried her best to keep the wobble out of her voice.

"Sam told me something yesterday." He started. "Finn's cheating on you."

Rachel paused. She didn't expect him to say that. "Um..." To be honest, it didn't really matter whether he was cheating on her or not, Finn wouldn't let her break up with him again. She shuddered at the memory at what happened last time. She decided it was best to leave with no reply.

She looked away from him and opened the door.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

She turned too looked at him again and sighed. "I know he is." That's all she said before she got out and ran towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Finn took a deep breath, where the hell was she? She was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago, and he didn't like waiting. He was resting against a pole, under the bleachers outside by the football fields. He looked at his watch again. She was gonna pay for this.

He soon saw someone coming towards the bleachers. It was Rachel. She was running, her hair bobbing up and down as she did so. It was about time.

"Why the hell are you late?" He growled, pulling her further behind. "You're ten," he looked at his watch, "no, 12 minutes late."

"I'm sorry, I was uh... held up."

"Held up?" He laughed. "When I tell you to be here, you better be here." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Who held you up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Er... n-n-no o-one." She stuttered.

"Was it Mike?"

She didn't say anything, just gulped. He looked down at her skirt, his eyes widening. "Why is it so short?" He hissed, pointing to her legs.

"I-I'm sorry, I w-woke up l-l-late."

He slapped thighs, and tears fell, yet she didn't make a sound. He didn't want anyone to see her bruises. He felt proud that he did it.

"I want you to ditch your stupid little art gallery thing tonight."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" He growled.

"I promised N-Nick." She said slowly, looking down.

She was really starting to piss him off. She really shouldn't have made any plans without telling him first, _he _was the boss of her. He wanted to punch her stupid cousin. Last time that idiot was in town, he never got to see her. They were always out, the movies, a show; they even went out just to have 'firkin coffee.

"Next time, you ask _me _first. Alright?"

She nodded her head.

He bent down and pecked her on the lips, and tightened his grip around her waist. He pulled away, and looked at her. "See you in Spanish." He said walking away from the small girl. Now it was Quinn's turn. He smiled; he really did love his life.

* * *

><p>Mike yawned as he entered his first period. History. He liked history, but he couldn't stand Mr. Swinton, the idiot was always creeping him out. He practically gave everyone in the class a nick name. Mike was honey. He shuddered at the thought. He also hated it when he called Rachel his little ducky... GOD! Who calls someone their little ducky? For crying out loud! He wanted to punch his face in. He was a firkin pedo.<p>

He glared at Mr. Swinton's smiling face as he went to his desk. He tried not to laugh when the idiot looked at him scared. Success. He was in his early 30's; wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and some jeans. He had ugly short light brown hair, and... Oh he really didn't care what colour eyes he had.

He took a seat and was surprised to see Rachel wasn't already there. He was really worried about her; lately she'd been so distance. He may have known she'd been acting strangely for a couple of weeks now, but she was really scaring him now. She was his best friend and... He looked up to see her taking her usual seat next to him. She looked so... scared.

"Rachel?" He said, placing his hand on her cheek.

She lightly brushed him away. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Right. Okay then, why aren't you acting fine then?" He said. "I'm really worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I am. And I want you to tell me what's going on."

She looked away from him. He looked at his watch. 9 minutes to class. "Rachel, you're coming with me." He said, slightly nudging her out of the chair. He got out of his chair and went around and lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

"What the hell? Mike, put me down!" She yelled. Everyone looked at them.

He walked up to the front of the class and passed a confused Mr. Swinton. "She's not feeling well." He nodded his head at him and walked out, not waiting for a response.

"Mike!" She yelled. He took her around the corner, and out of people's sight. He let her down and trapped her in the corner.

"Okay, you're gonna tell me what's up. You know I only wanna help you." He said softly.

Tears sprung from her eyes. "I-I c-can't talk a-a-about it." She covered her face with her hands, and started shaking her head.

"Calm down. It's okay. Rachel, don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He hugged her. She put her arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest crying.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Quinn screamed, trying to push him away. She kicked him in the balls and ran towards the exit of the boy's locker room.<p>

"Bitch!" He yelled, holding his crotch. He leapt for her, catching her by the legs.

As she hit the floor she yelled. He climbed on top of her, turning her over. She looked at him crying. She was as persistent as Rachel was the first time he did something she didn't like. Quinn hadn't been so persistent yesterday. Well, he hadn't let her fight much. He smiled, good memories, good memories.

"Oh, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Why are you fighting this?" He brushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're dating Rachel. Why the hell are you doing this?" She yelled. "You're why Sam broke up with me!"

"Calm down. God, you're just like Rachel!" He laughed.

"What are you talking 'bout?"

"It doesn't matter now does it?" He asked. "It's about _you _and _me_." He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her roughly. She bit hard down on his tongue."Fuck!" He yelled. "What the fuck was that for you bitch?" He slapped her.

She cried hard. "What h-h-happened to you?" She tried to stop crying. "Y-you w-w-were s-so sw-sweet." She could barely make out her own words.

"Well maybe I got fed up! Fed up of always getting pushed around!"He screamed. He punched her in the face. He took a deep breath. He really shouldn't be doing this here. Someone could catch him. He looked at his watch. "Fuck!" He yelled. He had a minute to get to class.

Before he left, he bent down. He softly whispered in her ear. "If you _ever_ tell _anyone _about this. You'll regret it." He was about to get up when a smile spread across his face. "And don't forget. I know where Beth lives."

He heard her breath hitch. That was defiantly no empty threat.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Football practice had finished, and Sam had just cleaned himself up. He had to make up an excuse for Mike, since he ditched today. He was wondering where Finn was, he wanted to smash his face in for sleeping with Quinn. Even though he didn't really want to be with Quinn anymore, he was definitely confronting his so called friend about this.

He picked up his bag and exited the locker rooms. Finn had left a few minutes before himself, so he had to still be in the school. He walked down the halls looking for any sign of him.

He paused; did he just hear someone scream? He looked around, where did it come from?

"Stop it!"

Rachel? He ran in the direction on the sound. He thought she'd left already. She was supposed to be going out with her cousin wasn't she? He heard something crash and he ran straight into the guy's bathroom. There he saw someone beating the crap out of Rachel.

"Get off of her!" He yelled. He rammed into the guy, just as he turned around. The dude fell over, and Sam punched him straight in the nose. He yelled as he was punched in the stomach, and pushed to the floor. Sam looked up at the guy standing over him. He couldn't see his face, the hood covering him.

He managed to sweep kick him, and the guy fell to the floor with a loud thud. He jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, pulling Rachel along as he did so.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Rachel asked him. He was surprised she was asking him, he should be asking her, she had a black eye, and her jaw was majorly bruised, while she clutched to her stomach tightly.

"I'm fine." He started. "Are you okay? Who was that?" He asked, letting go of his sore stomach, and held her cheek so she'd look at him.

"I-I'm fine. I d-don't know. He just jumped me." She said looking down.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

"I c-can't. Nick's probably w-wondering where I-I am."

"I know. But he'll understand. You're hurt." They were now walking, nearly running towards the nurse's office now. He wanted to go back and see who the guy was, but if he was already standing, Sam would have no chance up against him.

"O-okay." She said.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Finn lifted himself off the ground, wincing as the pain in his sides slowly crept up. What the hell was Evans even doing there? He was having fun with Rachel. "Shit." He swore what if he'd seen his face? What if the bitch let it slip it was him? He'd have to find the loser before he told anyone.<p>

He flipped off his hood and wiped the blood from his nose. He washed his hands and nose, then took off his jumper and shoved it his bag, which had been hidden behind a trash, can. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around. No one. "Good." He whispered to himself and smiled.

He walked down the halls and heard Sam's voice from inside the nurse's office. He looked through the small opening in the door and noticed the school nurse, Shannon Haylock. She was a short pretty lady, and was tending to Rachel who was laying on one of the beds, while Sam sat next to her, holding her hand tightly in his. He held in his anger, man he wanted to punch the stupid blonde. Rachel was _his_... Quinn was _his_... and any other girl _he _wanted was _his_.

He was teaching her a lesson, giving her what she deserved for going behind his back. He huffed and walked away, making sure they didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Nick sat reading one of his favourite books. He looked at his watch. Rachel should've been here by now. He was getting worried. She was always a perfectionist, and usually came way earlier than necessary. She'd been acting differently lately, not her usual peppy self. He thought she'd be one of the happiest girls alive. He'd heard she'd snagged Finn Hudson, the guy she'd been fawning over for the past three or so years.<p>

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly got it, hoping it was Rachel.

"Rachel?" He asked hopefully.

"No, it's Sam."

Sam... Sam... oh right, Rachel's friend.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He questioned, he didn't know why he'd be calling him.

"It's about Rachel. We're at school, in the nurse's office."

Nick swallowed hard. "Is she alright?" He asked frantically. He couldn't bear the thought of his younger cousin hurt.

"I found this guy beating her up. She's been hurt pretty badly, worse than I thought."

That was defiantly not what he wanted to have heard. He was gonna find the guy and make him wish he was never born. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He said standing up and trying to find his keys. Damn! Where'd he put them? Yes! Found them!

"Okay see you." He heard Sam say.

He pressed end call and put his jacket on before running outside and hopping in his car. It took him about 12 minutes to get there 'cause he was speeding most of the way. Going 80 when the limit was 60. Luckily he wasn't caught, and this town was too cheap to install speeding cameras.

He jumped out of the car, and locked it behind him, and quickly ran towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Sam was surprised at how quick it took Nick to get there. He came busting through the door panting. He looked different from the last time he'd saw him. His dark brown hair was short now, not down to his shoulders anymore. He had a newly formed tan and wasn't as scrawny. Well he hadn't seen him for a couple of years now, so it made sense.<p>

"Rachel?" He asked running towards her. "Oh god, who did this to you?" He asked cupping her face with his hands.

"I-I d-don't KN-know." She stuttered.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. Sam could tell Nick didn't really wanna know the answer. Nick was a good guy; he was always over protective of Rachel. Though Nick was only 24 or something, only fresh out of uni, he practically acted like she was his daughter.

Rachel looked away at the question and that's when he noticed the major bruises and cuts on her upper thighs. They defiantly looked like they hadn't been done while she was in the bathroom. They were all sorts of colours and were really big.

"Rach?" Sam said holding her hand again. She just looked at him in reply. She looked so vulnerable. "What happened to your thighs?" He whispered.

She looked at him confused, and then looked down at what he was talking about. She let go of his hands and frantically straightened out her skirt.

He saw the look on Nick's face when he saw it, along with Nurse Haylock.

"Rachel?" Nick asked. "You have to tell us what happened." He tried to take her hand, but she just pulled away.

"I'm calling the police. I want this guy caught. Then I'm getting you to the hospital." He said, taking out his phone.

"No." Rachel said, sitting up. She looked utterly petrified.

"Don't you want us to catch this guy?" Sam asked.

"I-I-." She started crying. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his neck.

He was gonna find this guy and beat him to a pulp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of Mike in this chapter, but in the flow of it, he wasn't needed. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Mike ran through the hospital in a panic. "Room 103, 105, 107." He muttered to himself as he passed each room. "121!" He said as he spotted the room Rachel was in. He opened the door to find Nick sitting next to Rachel's bed texting. Sam was on the other side asleep, resting his head on the side table. He looked at Rachel, and held his breath. She had bruises everywhere, yet she was sleeping so peacefully.

Nick looked up at him and stood. "Mike." He said. He walked towards him.

"How is she? What happened?" He asked, wanting answers.

"Come." He said placing a hand on his shoulder, leading him out. Once they were outside, Nick shut the door.

"So? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Sam said he found Rachel in the bathroom. Someone was beating her." He said grimacing.

"What? How bad is she hurt?"

"Pretty bad. Though she has other bruises, and they couldn't have come from then."

He just looked at him. Other bruises? God! How couldn't he have noticed? She was always acting so depressed. This wasn't a random thing. Someone had been doing this to her for a while. He reminded himself that when he found out who was doing this... they'd be dead.

"She's been acting really differently lately Nick. Did you call the police?" He asked.

"Yep. They're gonna come in for some statements once Rachel's up to it. Me and Sam already gave ours."

"Okay. God..." Mike just shook his head. This was his fault. He should've been there to protect her from that creep. He'd seen how she was that morning; he shouldn't have let her out of his sight. He hadn't been able to find her when she didn't show up for Glee. He mentally slapped himself.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn are on their way." Nick piped up. "Oh, and Puck."

Finn... God he hated that guy. He didn't deserve to see her. He didn't even care about her. Now Mike on the other hand did. He'd do anything for her, anything. "Okay." He said. He looked through the little window in the door and spotted Rachel sit up. "She's awake."

Nick looked where Mike had been looking then turned back to him. "Listen, she's in real bad shape, don't ask too many questions. Okay?"

He just nodded his head, and then made his way in. He took another chair and brought it beside Rachel's bed. He watched as she turned her head to him and smiled lightly. Who could hurt her? She was so small. So innocent.

"How are you?" He whispered placing his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." She whispered so softly it was a miracle he heard it.

"Rach, you're not fine." He said. "You've been hurt."

"Mike, you don't need to..."

"Shh." He interrupted. "I'll always need to."

She nodded her head.

"Rach?" Mike looked up to see Finn standing at the door panting. He clenched his teeth, and felt Rachel grab a hold of his hand tightly. "Rach? Are you okay? What happened?" He said running up to them, practically pushing Sam out of his chair.

"Ow!" Sam yelped as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Finn said. Mike huffed, the moron didn't care.

He watched as Sam stood up and glared at him.

He looked at Finn's nose. It looked broken. "What happened to your nose?" Mike asked, not actually caring.

"A football hit me." He said without looking up.

Mike then noticed Kurt and Blaine at the door.

He was about to get up when he felt Rachel tighten her grip of his hand, and decided to stay.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the room. They were clearly worried, but didn't know what to say. Mike signalled for them to pull a chair over. Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear and left. Kurt sat down next to him.

"Where'd Blaine go?" Mike asked.

"To get a coffee, he doesn't like seeing her like this." He paused. "God. I can't believe this is happening. What happened?" Kurt looked scared.

"Some guy bet her up." He said gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>Rachel just lay there uncomfortable. Everyone was surrounding her. All she wanted was for Finn to go, but she was just so scared of him to say anything. Last time she attempted at telling someone what he was doing he had... she cringed, she had to stop thinking about that. She only wanted, Nick, Sam and Mike to stay. She knew the others would come, but she was praying they wouldn't. She didn't want them to see her like this.<p>

Finn was holding one hand, which only made her squeeze Mike's even harder. She looked at Finn, who was staring straight at her. He showed no emotion. He didn't care what happened to her and she knew it.

She looked over at Nick who was leaning against the wall looking down. She was an idiot. She couldn't do anything right. If she had listened to Finn she wouldn't be in this situation. She'd over heard Sam being asked to go for some questioning. She had no doubt in her mind that it was the police. Now they'd try anything to find who it was. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. They could figure out it had been Finn. Firstly, Sam had broken Finn's nose, maybe something would click. Then again, Sam wasn't really the brightest guy around. Yet, Sam didn't like Finn; he'd do anything to pin something on him.

"I'll be right back sweetie," Finn said, pecking her on the check.

Thank-god, she didn't want him coming back.

"Rachel?" She turned to see Mike looking at her. "Do you know who did this to you? Do you know what they look like?"

She took a deep breath, maybe she should tell them. But... oh god, she was just so confused, she didn't know what to do.

"T-Tall, r-really tall." She could barely make out her own words. She hoped it helped, but she was just way too scared to tell them it was Finn.

Mike nodded. "Okay." He said. "That's a start."

He was the sweetest. He cared for her; he was always there when she needed him.

"I'm tired." She said. She really was. She yawned and looked up at Mike.

He nodded. "Okay, get some rest."

As soon as he let go of her hand, she instantly wanted to hold his again, but instead she just lay her head down.

She watched as Kurt left the room with Nick and walked over to Blaine who was holding two drinks. Mike stayed sitting where he was, but moved his chair back and closed his eyes. Sam mumbled something and rested his head back on the side table and closed his eyes. She smiled; he looked so cute when he was annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt!" Puck yelled out. "Where's Rachel?" He asked. Ever since he'd gotten the text from Sam he'd been in hyper drive to get over and see how she was. He'd been listing worst case scenarios on the way.<p>

"She's just gone back to sleep." He said, sitting next to the dude from Kurt's school. What was his name? Dane? No... Rain? No... Eck, who cared? He was here to see how Rachel was.

"How is she?" He asked concerned.

"She's doing okay. I wasn't in there for long before I had to let her sleep."

Puck nodded. "Where's Sam?" He asked looking around.

"He's asleep in there with Rachel and Mike."

"Okay." He paused. "Wait, where's everyone else? I thought the whole glee club would be here or something."

"I don't know. I texted Mercedes to let her know. Because she left for New York to see her dad today." He started. "I don't know where Tina or Artie are, along with the others."

"What about Finn?"

"He just left for the toilet."

Puck sighed then nodded. He was just so confused. Who'd want to hurt Rachel? Actually quite a lot of people, but who'd take it that far? Yeah he found the small brunette annoying, but he'd always have her back. Well that didn't work did it?

Where was Quinn anyways? Yeah, he knew they didn't really get along that well, but they'd seem to have made some progress lately. He'd think she'd be here. Maybe she was in a situation where she couldn't make it... he decided to just leave it at that.

"Puck." Someone said from behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was Finn.

He glared at him. That moron should've been watching out for _his _girlfriend. "Finn."

Finn just plopped a piece of gum into his mouth, chewed and sat down on a seat. He didn't even seem to care that his fucking girlfriend had been beaten up.

He clenched his fists and sat two seats away from Rachel's cousin Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Mike yawned as he opened his eyes. He sat up, "ow" he yelped quietly, stretching his back. His back was killing him; he really shouldn't sleep on a chair. Looking around, he saw Rachel sleeping quietly in her bed. Wait, he just realized he'd spent the night in a hospital. It surprised him, he hated hospitals. He focus then shifted back to Rachel and smiled. Well, it was for Rachel of course. He'd jump off a cliff for her.

He heard a snore, but it wasn't Rachel. He looked over her to see Sam sleeping in an awkward position on his chair, drooling more than he thought was humanly possible.

He rubbed his aching back and stood up; he needed to get a coffee from down the hall. That'd wake him up properly. Quickly glancing at the clock he noticed the time. _8:15. _He yawned, no wonder he was still tired. He wanted to go back to sleep but there was no way he was gonna sleep on that evil chair. He looked at it like he usually looked at his 9 year old sister Amy when she pissed him off.

He slowly made his way passed his two sleeping friends and out of the room. He was surprised to see Puck sleeping on a row of chairs outside of the room. He looked around; it was pretty quiet, only a few nurses down the hall.

He made his way to the coffee machine and stopped in front of it. He poured himself some coffee from the machine smiling. He loved free things.

Mike wrinkled his nose slightly, it tasted funny. It then hit him, "Oh gross," he spat out. He put it down and tried to wipe the flavor of the so called coffee from his tongue. He looked around. Water, water, must have water. He spotted a water machine thingy and ran to it, picking up a cup, and getting some water. He drank it down quickly, but the flavor was still there. God he hated mornings.

"You alright there?" A voice sounded from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a short blonde haired nurse looking at him curiously. She looked in her late twenties or so.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just the coffee over there is disgusting." He stated, pointing to the machine.

She smiled. "Yeah I know. Another guy earlier ran to the bathroom saying bad coffee while holding his mouth like he was about to puke."

He was about to say something when he wondered something. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you see a tall brown haired guy round here this morning?" He paused. "Tanned skin… He was waiting outside of room 121."

She thought for a second. "Yea, I did. He was talking to that Mohawk guy earlier." She said pointing to Puck.

"Did you see where he went?"

"He left the hospital like half an hour ago I think."

"Oh, okay." He stopped. "Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem. I have to get back to work, or my patient will complain as usual."

"Of course."

She smiled and walked into one of the rooms down the hall.

Mike watched as she walked away then got another cup of water, and another, and another. Finally the flavor wasn't as obvious as before. He looked at where Puck was and thought about the previous night. The majority of Glee had turned up, expect for Mercedes of course, and Quinn. Brittany had texted Quinn, and Quinn said she was on her way, though she never showed. He'd thought she'd at least say she couldn't make it.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up a few minutes after Mike left. He wiped his mouth. Sam wished he'd stop drooling during his sleep. He looked over at Rachel who'd started tossing and turning in her sleep.<p>

"No, no, no." He heard her say.

"Rachel?" He questioned, moving to grab her arm.

She continued turning, and Sam tried to wake her.

"Rachel." He said, shaking her arm.

"No!" She screamed, sitting up and looking at him scared.

"Rachel, it's okay, it's only me. Sam." He said, trying to comfort her. He'd never seen her look this scared; ever since he'd found her being beaten she'd had this look in her eye. A look that told Sam it was her new normal. It scared him to think about.

"I-I, I-I I'm s-so-sorry." She stuttered, tears threatening to break free.

He was confused, she didn't have to apologize. "You don't need to apologize Rach. It was only a nightmare."

He wasn't sure what to do, so he just hugged her. At first she tried to push away, but she seemed to decide to hug back, and he could hear her crying quietly.

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rachel." He started. "Has someone been doing this to you for a while?" He asked.

She simply looked away, not saying a word.

"Rachel…"

"I-I-I I can't."

He moved her face so he could see her face. "Rachel, this isn't gonna get better if you don't tell me." He paused. "Please, you'll be safe."

"I'll never be safe Sam."

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in her bed naked. Next to her Finn lay asleep. She tried to get out of the bed, but she was in too much pain.<p>

The day before she'd gotten a text from Brittany saying Rachel was in hospital. She was gonna see how she was, until Finn showed up at her door. He looked mad and had asked if her mum was home. She'd said she was upstairs, but he'd seen passed that. Her mum was at a conference.

He'd pushed her to the ground and had started kissing her. She couldn't stop him; he was too strong for her.

Quinn tried to stop thinking about what had happened, and attempted to roll out of her bed. She hit the floor and held back a cry of pain. Her ribs hurt like hell, she was pretty sure she had a black eye, and it was hard to walk. The bruises on her legs were killing her.

She grabbed her bra and underwear and slipped them on as quietly as possible. Her arms hurt like hell too. She moved along the floor slowly and slid a shirt on. She wanted to scream when she accidentally banged into her dresser. She quickly put on some baggy shorts she didn't know she had and managed to make it out of the door without waking Finn. She attempted to stand up but it was just too much.

For once in Quinn's life, she wished her mum was home. But, her mum never was. She always had work. Personally, Quinn thought she just wanted to avoid her failure of a daughter. Ever since her dad walked out on them, saying Quinn was a horrible disappointment she'd cried for days. Though her mum still didn't take much notice in her. Quinn thought she was mad at her because of why her dad left.

Quinn wobbly tried to stand up again, leaning on the wall. She stumbled to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mouth had dried up blood around it; she had a massive black eye, a large scratch at the top of her neck, and a whole lot more bruises.

She fumbled with her makeup bag and started trying to cover it all, hoping Finn was still fast asleep. It took her about 15 minutes, but it wasn't that well done, her hands trembling uncontrollably while she was trying to do it didn't help.

2 minutes later she was down stairs trying to find her bag and keys. She hurt like hell, but she needed to get out of there, she needed to escape.

When she was finally in her car she felt safer. It was hard to drive, but she kept on. She didn't know where she would go but as long as she was away from Finn, she was happy.

Somehow though, she ended up parking in Lima General Hospital, the smaller of Lima's only two hospitals. She was trying to decide whether or not to see how Rachel was. It _was _only8:35am. Maybe she was asleep; Quinn didn't want to disturb her.

Quinn sighed; maybe she'd just go see what room she was in and check if she wasn't too hurt. Brittany had also told her Rachel had been attacked or something. Though Quinn didn't particularly like the brunette, she didn't wanna see her get hurt.

Quinn stepped out of car, locked it and made her way towards the entrance. It took a little longer to get there, with the fact that it was painful to walk. On the way a short pudgy man with an annoying dog had asked if she was alright. She just said she was sore from sports. It was good enough to have him walk towards his pick-up truck.

Quinn took out her phone and looked for Brittany's text.

_quinn! rachel got hurt and is in hospitill. you need to see how she is. room 121. me and San r here. – Britt_

"Room 121…" Quinn muttered to herself. She walked up to the front desk and saw a woman probably in her early fifties sitting there. She was wearing the usual nurse's outfit and had small glasses on the end of her nose.

"May I help you?" She asked looking up.

Quinn looked at her. Maybe mid forties actually. "I'm looking for room 121. Rachel Berry?"

The woman looked through the computer. "Yes. Ms. Berry. Down there, and then turn right after room 42." She said towards one of the two halls.

"Thank-you." She smiled then headed towards the direction. She made a turn after the room instructed and walked towards the end. Room 106, 108, she switched sides, 111. She then spotted Puck laying on some the waiting bench supposedly asleep. She walked towards him straining her legs then stood in front of him for a second. He looked cute when he was sleeping. She then turned to see room 121 in front of her.

She walked up to the door and opened it a crack. Inside she spotted Sam talking to Rachel and Mike standing beside him. Rachel looked like she was nearly in tears, and the boys were trying to comfort her.


End file.
